


For the Love of the Sea

by kristsune



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Its a Thing, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, and no one can blame him for it, its kind of my MO, oscar is just really enamored with zolf, soft and sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Oscar has a realization while listening to Zolf talk about the ocean, and decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	For the Love of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wanted to do something for [this post](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/613800000901775360) and couldn't think of anything til I saw [this beautiful art](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/613980872125956096/areyouokaypanda-so-sometimes-i-open-a-new-canvas) by panda, and this fic was born.  
> Huge shout out to [howshouldiknowboutlife](https://howshouldiknowboutlife.tumblr.com/) who is always willing to listen and hash stuff out with me.

Zolf was talking about the ocean again. Oscar hadn’t realized he loved the ocean himself - in fact had found it rather unimpressive - until he listened to Zolf describing it. Heard the love Zolf felt for the ocean so strongly, it seeped under his skin before he even realized what was happening. His faith in Poseidon may have waned, but his faith in the sea could never be touched. 

He could go on for ages about how strong, and powerful, and beautiful the ocean was. Waves crashing and moving, ever changing but somehow, always the same. You could keep time by her schedule, and you’d never be late. She’d always be there, to carry you where you need, but if you disrespected her she’ll take your life, and those around you in an instant, without a second thought. Even if you did respect her, there is no saying she wouldn’t do the same. But that was part of her beauty, you always knew where you stood with the sea.

The ocean was beautiful from the shore, yes, watching as the tides came in and went out, as she slowly eroded the shores away, inching in further and further every day. But to truly experience the sea in all her glory, one had to be out on the open ocean. Cutting through the waves, wind at your back, salt spray in the air:  _ that _ was what it felt like to be alive.

And of course all of this was amplified by the fact that Zolf would get animated when he started really getting into it. Oscar couldn’t help but watch his hands, as they moved when he wanted to emphasize a point. And how his face lit up, when talking about the thing he loved most in the world. The thing he loved since he was a child, the thing he left the only home he had ever known for. Zolf loved the ocean, and Oscar loved Zolf, therefore, Oscar loved the ocean as well.

Oh…  _ Oh _ , well then. That was a new thought.

Oscar and Zolf had had a few conversations recently about what was forming between them. Halting, and awkward, and not something either of them were really used to, especially considering their history. It wasn’t where either of them had expected their relationship, working or otherwise, to go. But Oscar wasn’t one to deny feelings he had once he recognized them, and he knew Zolf wasn’t completely uninterested, so why not just go for it. He waited until Zolf hit a good break; Oscar may have wanted to act immediately on his newly formed plan, but he wasn’t about to be rude and interrupt him, either.

“Can I kiss you?”

Zolf brought his full attention to Oscar, blinking a couple times, “What?”

Too soon, abort the plan. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to overst-”

“Now hold on, I didn’t say no. Just, you caught me off guard is all.” Zolf paused for a moment, giving Oscar a once over. “You’re serious? You want to kiss this?” He gestured vaguely at his own face. 

Oscar couldn’t resist, and gave his most salacious smirk, “A beard has never gotten in my way in the past.”

Zolf just rolled his eyes, “I meant  _ me _ , not my beard. Not something most people really want to get close to.”

Oscar’s brow crinkled for a moment before realizing what Zolf meant, “You think you’re ugly.” He didn’t even frame it as a question, he knew that’s exactly what Zolf meant. 

“Well, I don’t know if I’d say  _ ugly _ , but I’m certainly not the most attractive, especially not for the types you’re used to.” Zolf was getting a little pink in the ears, which he only did when embarrassed. It was more adorable than Zolf would accept if Oscar ever deigned to tell him.

Oscar sat forward in his chair, and gently cupped Zolf’s cheek, the way Zolf leaned into his touch, like he hadn’t felt anything like that in some time, only proved to Oscar that he had made the correct decision. “You’re an idiot.”

Zolf didn’t move away, but raised an incredulous eyebrow, “That supposed to make me feel better?”

“Zolf Smith, you are one of the most attractive, capable, kind hearted, and handsome individuals I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I  _ trust _ you, and you know exactly what, and how much that word means to me.” Oscar paused briefly to touch his scar with his free hand. “I would like to kiss you because I care about you, and would like to show it in another way than just words, but only if you are okay with that. If not, then I shall endeavor to find another way to express those feelings.”

Zolf searched Oscar’s face, almost like he couldn’t believe that Oscar was telling the truth. He finally smiled, as if he was happy with what he found, “Yeah, I think I’d like that.”

Oscar smiled before closing the distance between them. It had been quite sometime since Oscar had kissed anyone, and even longer since he had kissed anyone with a beard, but it was a pleasant feeling, almost tingly, and one he could certainly get used to rather quickly. Oscar was about to break the kiss, not wanting to overstay his welcome, as it were, when Zolf placed his hand over Oscar’s on his cheek, and deepened this kiss. Oscar wasn’t even ashamed at the soft sound that escaped him. After a few moments Zolf pulled back, and had a delightful flush across his cheeks, that Oscar enjoyed very much, and would love to see how far that blush could go.

Oscar still hadn’t moved his hand from Zolf’s cheek, and neither had Zolf, but there was still a tension in the air, and Oscar was never one to resist breaking that with a well placed line, “Told you the beard wouldn’t get in my way.”

Zolf’s surprised laughter was absolutely worth it. “I take it you’d like to do that again.”

Oscar smiled softly, “Oh, Mr. Smith, I would love to do that as much, and as often as you’d let me.”

Zolf brought his hand to Oscar’s cheek this time, thumb gently swiping across the scar, “What do you say we test that theory out.”

Oscar leaned in close, their breaths mingling, “Why, that sounds like an excellent idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and say hello on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Kristsune) or [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
